


No End To The Torture

by orphan_account



Series: The Beauty of Tony Stark and Tony Feels [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt Tony, Poor Tony, Psychological Torture, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony, Tony, Tony..." The man's voice was smooth, and it came from behind him. Tony struggled very slightly in the chair, but he was pinned down by a force he couldn't locate. "Can't you move?" The man's voice was mockingly pitying.</p><p>Tony squeezed his eyes shut as the man put a hand on his shoulder. It was just too much like Obadiah.</p><p>"Tony, you're trapped. No one will ever find you here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disappearance

The man who could manipulate minds didn't attack New York for the pure fun of it. Though he did find it fun, watching random people in the street suddenly attack each other, or ruin their lives by doing stupid things.

He didn't do it for a legitimate revenge reason, either. In fact, no one knew that he was the one who was doing it. He could trick everyone into thinking that he wasn't there.

No, what he wanted was Tony Stark. Pure and simple (though his reasons weren't pure or simple).

*A*

The Avengers were too busy trying to stop people from fighting each other any more and trying to find the thing responsible to notice Tony turn off his comm. In fact, the second that the mind manipulator managed to touch Tony's mind, each one of them was off doing terrible things that would stay with them a long time. (Hulk smashed hospitals, Thor ran around accusing everyone of being responsible for his brother's misfortunes, Natasha went round graffiting government secrets everywhere, Clint shot countless bystanders and Steve hit old women and insulted war veterans and stole from foreigners.)

Tony turned off his comm, and walked into an alleyway. There, he removed his suit and afterwards continued walking. He walked for a long while. Over the river, the cars not hitting him even though there were bodies everywhere from where people had been hit, and back to Stark Tower. Here, he got into a helicopter on the roof and was flown off.

He did not reappear after the attack.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up, but nothing is right.

He woke up in complete darkness. There was nothing. No light at all.

He was terrified. The last thing he remembered...shit. He was getting on to a helicopter and everything on the ground was complete chaos. Maybe it was a mind controller. That was what they'd been called in about. Maybe.

So he'd kidnapped himself? Or something? He walked willingly to a captor. And they had taken the chance.

It didn't make any sense. It was just confusing.

If there was no light...god. Arc reactor. He snapped his hands up to his chest.

His hands met smooth metal. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was still there. Good. As long as it was there, everything was fine. He wouldn't be dying any time soon, or he would have died when his mind was controlled.

But had his mind been controlled? It had all seemed voluntary. Maybe this was how Barton had felt when he was controlled by Loki's staff. That was how he had described it.

And now he had calmed a little, he could hear that there was no problem with the arc reactor. It was still whirring softly, but in his panic he had not heard it.

This was so weird.

He felt scrambled, and off. His thought process was completely out of whack. Nothing was working with his body in the way it should. His senses were sharpened but he was having trouble processing what each sense was telling him. It was almost like he was thinking through fog, except it wasn't, because it felt like his mind was completely clear.

Then it struck him. This person, his captor, was toying with him. He was trying to make him feel hopeless and lost so it would be easier to get him to agree to things.

But the person could have just controlled him. Made him do all those things.

And now he couldn't move. He could feel it. His muscles had frozen up, his hand still over the slightly comforting vibration of the arc reactor.


End file.
